bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oruni
Oruni is a Nui-Matoran and a character in Repicheep - Toa of Irony's Tales of the Nui-Matoran. Biography Oruni was one of many Matoran kidnapped by the Brotherhood of Makuta for their Nui-Matoran project. After being put through a number of experiments, Oruni emerged as one of roughly twenty surviving Matoran who were brainwashed and sent to be cared for and trained by various Makuta. In the wake of a Nui-Matoran killing his guardian, a message was sent for all the Nui-Matoran to be put to death. When he was attacked, Oruni's mental restraints were broken, and he managed to use his powers to escape Oruni eventually found his way to the city of Aleris where he got a job working in the mines. At this point, he was still largely concerned that the Brotherhood would track him down, so he got a job that would not draw attention to himself and spent only what time he needed to out of his apartment. Through pure happenstance, Oruni met Tohra. The pair quickly became friends and decided to room together. Oruni and Tohra managed to make a number of friends in Aleris, including Kaisha, a Ga-Matoran, and Nefura, a Matoran of Lighting that Tohra struck up a romantic relationship with. After a few years in Aleris, Oruni decided to change jobs to one where he could put his powers to use discreetly. On his first day on the job, a pair of Dark Hunters, Riasek and Rohrer, kidnapped Kaisha, covering up their crime with an earthquake, and attempted to use her to bargain for his submission. In response, Oruni and Tohra fought the Hunters and managed to defeat them, but not before they teleported away and buried the Nui-Matoran in a cave-in. After waking up, the pair made their way out of the mine they had been trapped in, and, thanks to Oruni's latest invention the Exo-Matoran, they managed to save a number of workers who had been trapped by the earthquakes. Upon exiting the mine, the pair were confronted by Aleris' police. After explaining themselves, Oruni and Tohra teleported away with Kaisha, who had been badly injured and unconscious. They laid her in a healing unit that Oruni had built years earlier, and Oruni stayed to watch over her. At this point, he finally came to understand his feelings for her and tearfully professed his love for her, even though he felt he might not be able to tell her once she awoke. Powers and Abilities Oruni was granted the powers of super intelligence and technopathy, meaning he can control technology with his thoughts alone. He has built a number of inventions, some of which are on par with technology used by the Makuta. Among the are a teleporter and recall badges, a robotic assistant, a healing unit, and the Exo-Matoran. Personality Oruni is quiet and introverted, but not a recluse. He enjoys being with his friends, but being around others too much will wear him down. His thinking process is very logical, thus he had difficulty processing his attraction towards Kaisha initially. Before the incident with the Dark Hunters, Oruni was more afraid of the Brotherhood than anything, but after seeing how low they were willing to go, his fear has turned into outright hatred. Apperanaces *The Mind of a Miner Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Nui-Matoran